1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relatives to the field of display technology, particularly to a three dimensional (3D) display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) are widely used by display manufacturers, due to the features like being self-luminous, no backlighting, high contrast, being thin, wide viewing angle, and fast response.
A 3D display system may include an OLED display panel and 3D shutter glasses. During 3D display, the OLED display panel inputs the screen with a refresh rate of 240 Hz to eliminate crosstalk between the Nth frame and the (N+1)th frame.
The signal of the OLED display panel is labeled as “11” in FIG. 1, and inputs the black image 102 between the left-eye image signal 101 and the right-eye image signal 103. 3D glasses are driven by the activation signal STV, when the OLED display panel displays the left-eye data signal 101, the 3D shutter glasses open the left-eye shutter 12. When the OLED display panel displays the left-eye data signal 102, the 3D shutter glasses open the left-eye shutter 13.
When a user watches the display screen, due to the presence of the black image 102, the actual stay time for each frame is only 50% of the time for each frame, that is, when the black image 102 is displayed, the OLED display panel does not display image screen. This results in a lower display brightness of the image screen displayed by the OLED display panel, and the driving power of the OLED display panel or the production cost of the OLED display panel needs to be increased.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a 3D display system to solve the problem of the existing technology.